


Sleeping Beauty: EXO Fantasy AU

by Trashcan_On_Wheels



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Aurora! Kai, EXO - Freeform, EXO AU, Fairy! Baekhyun, Fairy! Chanyeol, Fairy! D.O, How Do I Tag, King and Queen KrisHo, King and Queen XiuChen, M/M, Maleficent! Tao, Prince! Sehun, Sleeping Beauty AU, gay is okay, sekai - Freeform, side KrisHo, side chanbaek, side xiuchen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashcan_On_Wheels/pseuds/Trashcan_On_Wheels
Summary: A young prince cursed at birth and doomed to prick his finger on a spinning wheel on his 18th birthday, and fall into a deep slumber...unless he is saved by true love's kiss...





	1. The Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh thank you all so so so much for the love and support on my last EXO Fantasy AU fic!!! I'm so glad you all liked it, and now that I'm done with school for the year, I have more free time to write! So here is the next story in the EXO Fantasy Series!!! Enjoy!~
> 
> P.S: I say "gay is okay" in the tags because this still is taking place in the time of Kings and Queens and they didn't have openly gay monarchs that were married to people of the same sex... so sorry if that offends anyone? Just clarifying!!!

In a far away land, lived a king and his fair Prince husband. Many years had they longed for a child and finally their wish was granted. A son was born to them, and they called him Jongin. Then a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom, so that all of high or low estate might pay homage to the infant prince. And our story begins...

On this joyful day all of the kingdom celebrated the long awaited royal birth. And good King Minseok and his wedded Prince Jongdae made welcome their life long friends, and rulers of the neighboring kingdom, King Yifan and Prince Junmyeon.  
They too had a son, just a year older than Jongin, his name was Sehun. The monarchs dreamed one day for their kingdoms to unite. Thus today would they announce that Sehun and Jongin would be betrothed. And so to him Junmyeon and Yifan bestowed Jongin's gift in his name, as he was far too young to do so himself; and looked, unknowing, on his future husband. 

A trumpet sounded and the herald called out "Your Majesties! The most honored and exalted excellencies, the three good fairies! Baekhyun! Chanyeol! And Kyungsoo!" Just then three fairies flirted in through the grand castle doors, and as they approached the bassinet in front of the throne, they shifted from their minuscule fairy forms into their disguised human forms, bowing to the monarchs before them. "Oh sweet little Prince! May we each bestow a gift on you!" Cooed the one named Baekhyun. The monarchs looked on lovingly, smiles ever present on their faces. The tallest of the three, called Chanyeol pulled a wand from inside of his suit vest and stepped towards the baby, smiling. Waving said wand he said, "One gift, beauty rare. Full of sunshine in his hair. Lips that shame the purest pink rose. He'll walk with springtime, wherever he goes." He finished with a smile as he cast his gift upon the baby. The one from before called Baekhyun drew his wand and spoke next, "One gift, the gift of song. Melody his whole life long. The nightingale's his troubadour, bringing her sweet serenade to his door." He smiled down at the baby, casting his gift upon him, before stepping back to stand beside Chanyeol. The third fairy called Kyungsoo stepped forward hesitantly, with eyebrows furrowed in concentration, however upon seeing the small prince beaming up at him his face softened, and he drew his wand saying, "Sweet prince, to you dear child my gift shall be-" Suddenly the castle doors were flung open by a gust of wind, extinguishing the many candles and lanterns inside. Thunder rumbled and lightning struck, a tall figure clothed in dark elegant robes entered. 

"I-It's Zitao..." Baekhyun breathed quietly. Kyungsoo' brows furrowed again and his full lips turned down into a scowl, "What business does he have here?!" He whisper shouted to the two fairies behind him, only receiving two shrugs in return. "Quite a show you've put on here your majesties... Royalty, Nobility, the Fairies...ah! You even have the little one!" Zitao smirked, gesturing to Kyungsoo with a light chuckle. Kyungsoo sneered at him and made move towards him before Chanyeol and Baekhyun grabbed him holding him back. Donning an expression of mock hurt, Zitao spoke again "I was really hurt in not receiving an invitation from you your highness." He said with a false pout. "You weren't wanted." Kyungsoo glowered at him. Zitao paused where he stood, speechless for a moment, he smirked again shaking his head as he looked at the floor, letting a soft breathy chuckle leave his lips. "Not wa...? Oh, what an awkward situation. I had hoped it was a simple accident. Well, in that case I'd better be on my way." Zitao said. Nervously Prince Jongdae spoke up "A-and you're not offended your excellency?" Zitao smiled and approached the monarchs once again, "Well of course not your majesty. And to show I bear no ill will, I too, shall bestow a gift on the child." He sneered. The fairies stood around the cradle protecting the young prince.

Zitao turned around to face the others in the grand room, slamming the staff he carried into the marble floor of the castle, "Listen all of you!" His voice boomed, "The prince shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know him. But, before the sun sets on his eighteenth birthday, he shall prick his finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die!" He yelled as bright vivid green smoke billowed around him, and he cast the curse upon the child. "No!" Cried Prince Jongdae, rushing to cradle the baby in his arms. Zitao laughed wickedly at the scene unfolding before him. "Seize him!" Yelled King Minseok, but it was too late, Zitao has already disappeared in a flash of lightening.

The castle was silent and everyone stood in shock. Chanyeol was the one to break the silence, "D-do not fear! For Kyungsoo still has his gift to bestow on the child!" He yelled. Kyungsoo' eyes widened in realization and all eyes turned to him. "Then he can undo the curse!" King Minseok exclaimed happily. "N-no your majesty..." Kyungsoo said looking at the floor, "Zitao's powers are far too great..." The monarchs hung their heads in sorrow, but Baekhyun was quick to interject. "H-however! He can help!" He said. "Go on Soo..." Chanyeol nudged him forward. He approached Prince Jongdae who looked at him with pleading eyes as he held his son. Kyungsoo drew his wand again and wove it gently saying, "Sweet prince, if through this wicked witch's trick a spindle should your finger prick, a ray of hope there still may be in, the gift I give. Not in death but just in sleep the fateful prophecy you will keep, and from this slumber you shall awake when true love's kiss the spell shall break." He finished solemnly as he cast his gift upon the little prince. However King Minseok and Prince Jongdae, still fearful for the life of their son, ordered that every spinning wheel in the kingdom be destroyed and burned.

In another wing of the castle the three fairies sat in silence. Kyungsoo got up and paced through the room grumbling to himself quietly. "Soo, come sit down everything will find a way to work out." Chanyeol said gently. "Well a bonfire won't stop Zitao!" Kyungsoo yelled sarcastically as he gestured to the hundred of spinning wheels being burned outside the castle. "Of course not, but what will?" Baekhyun asked fidgeting with his wand. "Maybe we could reason with him?" Chanyeol proposed. Kyungsoo laughed "Reason?! With him?! Are you stupid?!" He asked incredulously. "W-well he can't be all that bad..." Chanyeol muttered. "I'd like to turn him into the snake that he actually is." Baekhyun grumbled. Kyungsoo sighed, "As much as I agree with you for once Baekhyun, you know that's not how our magic works...." he said. "It can only do good, bring joy and happiness." Chanyeol smiled gently. "Well that would make me happy." Baekhyun muttered. Kyungsoo stared out the castle window before noticing a black crow perched on the windowsill outside, he stiffened and immediately flung the curtains closed. "What was that?" Baekhyun asked. Kyungsoo shushed him and whispered "He's listening...he sent his crow...minimize yourselves now!" He whisper shouted at them. The three instantly shrunk down to their tiny fairy forms and hid behind the couch they were seated on. They continued to brainstorm ideas on how to help the situation, Chanyeol brightened up "Ive got it! We'll turn him into a flower!" He said. "Zitao?" Kyungsoo and Baekhyun questioned. "No no no! The prince! He'd make a stunning flower! Plus flowers can't prick their fingers! They don't have any!" Chanyeol smiled, clearly proud of his 'foolproof' idea. "Yeah...until Zitao decides to send a frost spell over the kingdom and wipes Jongin out." Kyungsoo glared at him. "O-oh..." Chanyeol blushed realizing his mistake. "Plus he would expect us to do something like that... he knows everything." Kyungsoo sighed running a hand through his hair. "Wait a minute! He doesn't know anything about love or happiness!" Baekhyun cried, "That's it, of course! It's the only thing he can't and won't expect!" He said. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo turned to each other confused. Baekhyun continued speaking to himself, "We have to plan it carefully, let's see, woodcutter's cottage, yes, the abandoned one, of course the King and Queen will object, but when we explain it's the only way ..." Kyungsoo cut him off "Explain what?" He asked. "About the three peasant men raising a child that they found abandoned in the forest!" Baekhyun said. "What are you talking about?!" Kyungsoo exclaimed frustrated with Baekhyun's cryptic idea. "We disguise ourselves as humans and raise Jongin ourselves out in the woods far from harm...after his eighteenth birthday we will tell him who he really is and bring him home. We will avoid the curse entirely!" Baekhyun explained with a smile. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol blinked at him. "That's actually a good idea..." Kyungsoo said thinking it through. "Do you really think we can do it?" Chanyeol asked. "Well if humans can do it, so can we!" Baekhyun smiled enthusiastically. They quickly left the room and pitched their idea to the King and Prince...only wanting the best for their son and for him to live, they accepted the offer...

So the King and his Prince watched with heavy hearts as their most precious posession, their only child, disappeared into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Many sad and lonely years passed by for King Minseok and Prince Jongdae and their people. But as the time for the prince's eighteenth birthday drew near, the entire kingdom began to rejoice. For everyone knew that as long as Zitao's domain, the forbidden mountains, thundered with his wrath and frustration, his evil prophecy had not yet been fulfilled. Inside Zitao's domain he stormed about frustrated. He glared at his henchmen, "Isn't it incredible...eighteen years and not a single trace of him... He couldn't have disappeared into thin air! Are you sure you've checked everywhere?!" Zitao huffed in frustration. "Yeah! Yeah! We checked everywhere!" One grunted. Another spoke up listing on its fingers "Yeah we checked the town, the forest, the mountains, the houses...all of the cradles!" It grunted proudly. Zitao's eyes flowed with rage, and he turned to his crow. "Cradles...Did you hear that? All these years they've been looking for a baby!" Zitao laughed. His henchmen nervously joined him on laughing, suddenly Zitao slammed his staff into the floors silencing them immediately. "You fools! Idiots! Imbeciles!" He yelled at them as he flung tiny bolts of lightning at them. Turning back to the crow he rubbed his temples..."Can you believe them?! Oh, they're hopeless. A disgrace to the forces of evil. My pet, you are my last hope. Circle far and wide, search for a boy of eighteen with hair as soft as silk, and lips as pink as the purest rose. Go, and do not fail me!" Zitao demanded. The crow took off and went on it's way of obeying its dear master's command.

And so for eighteen long years the whereabouts of the prince remained a mystery, while deep in the forest, in a woodcutter's cottage, the good fairies carried out their plan. Living like humans, they had raised the child as their own.

On this day, his eighteenth birthday, the three fairies had something special planned for him as a surprise. "How about this one?" Chanyeol asked pointing to one flowy and fanciful looking ensemble pattern in the book they were standing over. "No...it should be fitted and regal looking...after all he is the Prince..." Kyungsoo mumbled flipping the page. "Ooh" Baekhyun and Chanyeol cooed simultaneously. "That one!" They said together. "Yeah...that's the one..." Kyungsoo smiled to himself. Drawing his wand he pointed it at the picture of the outfit on the page and raised his hand, before jerking it towards an empty dress form next to him. Suddenly the stunning outfit had been brought to life before them. "Wow...it's even better in real life..." He mumbled. "Now make it blue!" Baekhyun said cheerfully. "No...Shades of pink, maroon, and dark brown...It will compliment his skin tone better" Kyungsoo said. Baekhyun rolled his eyes and whipped his wand out and changed the outfit to blue white and light grey. Kyungsoo glared at him, switching it back to his color scheme, not taking his eyes off of Baekhyun as he did so. "Pink. Maroon. And Dark Brown." He said threateningly as he pointed his wand at him. Baekhyun laughed and put his hands up "Okay okay fine!" He said. Chanyeol went and adjusted a piece of the handsome ensemble, when footsteps were heard descending the stairs in the small cottage. His eyes widened and he quickly shoved the dress form into a small closet behind him. 

Jongin entered the room and arched an eyebrow at him. "What are you all up to?" He asked suspiciously. "Up to?" The asked simultaneously. Jongin laughed at them. "Yes! You all are acting really shifty and jumpy... are you hiding something?" He asked with a curious smile on his face. "No we're not!" Chanyeol smiled at him. Kyungsoo handed Jongin a basket saying, "Here, I would like for you to go collect some berries...be careful and don't go too far alright?" He squeezed Jongin's hand gently. Jongin smiled down at him. "I won't don't worry so much! I'm eighteen now!" Jongin chirped. He nodded and the three waved as he left to go collect the berries. The minute he was out of earshot, the three fairies continued their work for their surprise celebration. "No more magic. We are going to do all of this by hand now." Kyungsoo said seriously. Chanyeol whined, "But Soo! The eighteen years are practically over!" He said. "I know, but we cannot risk it...it's not over until tomorrow...we cannot take any chances." Kyungsoo said stone faced. "I'll make the cake!" Baekhyun called. "I'll help!" Chanyeol chimed. "Absolutely not. I will make the cake, the last thing we need is for this place to go up in smoke. Chanyeol you're on the lookout for Jongin and anything suspicious... Baekhyun you're in charge of decorating. Now let's get going who knows when he'll be back." Kyungsoo ordered.


	3. Once Upon A Dream

Meanwhile, while Jongin walked through the woods, humming and singing to himself as he collected berries, a young man sat atop his horse on the other side of the woods, faintly hearing the soft melodies being sung... Intrigued he rode towards the sound. As he got closer he stopped and smiled to himself, what a lovely voice...it was clearly a male voice, but it resonated with such soft sweetness than the young man found himself intoxicated by the sound. Carefully he dismounted his horse and tied it to a tree, and left in search for the owner of the voice. 

Jongin found himself getting distracted as he was picking berries, his eyes kept drifting towards the clearing nearby where he could see the turrets of the castle off in the distance... He sighed dreamily wondering what it would be like to live in a castle like that, let alone see the world beyond these woods he had known his entire life. He picked up his hooded cape which he had discarded on the ground, choosing to bask in the sunshine, and held it at arms length from him. Even though he though of himself as too old to be playing make believe, he dreamt up a prince and used said garment as a representative for his imaginary prince. He smiled at the 'prince' and bowed to him, and continued to sing as he closed his eyes and waltzed in the clearing, feeling the golden rays of sunshine warming his back. He dropped the cape and continued to waltz and sing. Suddenly something, caught his wrist and spun him towards them, his eyes flew open and he whipped around to be greeted by an extremely handsome boy who was a few inches taller than him, and looked to be around his age. Oddly enough he bared a slight resemblance to the prince he had dreamed up in his head, and Jongin found himself blushing softly. "You have a beautiful voice, and you dance very well." The boy spoke. Jongin's blush darkened...he had only ever had contact with the three men who raised him, and wasn't sure how to react. "T-thank you..." he said shyly. The boy smiled, and bowed to him, "May I have this dance?" He asked. Jongin smiled back and gently took his hand, and began to waltz with him. The boy was also very good at dancing, like he had been learning to dance for years... They came to a halt after what felt like hours and laughed lightly. Both smiled at each other. Sehun sighed and his eyebrows furrowed for a moment, "This is going to sound crazy, but it feels like we've met before..." he said. "Maybe we met in a dream?" Jongin said with a faint blush adorning his cheeks. Sehun nodded "Maybe..." he muttered. Jongin noticed the sky starting to fade from bright blue into a rosy pink as evening began to fall. "Oh look at the time, I have to go! My family must be worried about me!" He said collecting his things, and rushing off. Sehun gently grabbed his wrist, "Wait!" He said. Jongin turned around wide eyed. "When will I see you again?" Sehun smiled. "Oh! Never!" Jongin said. "Never?" Sehun asked saddened. "Well maybe not never...maybe someday..." Jongin said with a hopeful smile. "Then tomorrow? Meet me here tomorrow." Sehun said, "I have to see you again." He sighed smiling. Jongin blushed, "Y-yes...tomorrow...g-goodbye!" He whipped around, and then shouted "Wait no tonight! At the cottage in the glen!" He said before darting off back to the cottage. Sehun watched in pure bliss as he sighed dreamily, before heading off to mount his horse and ride home until nightfall.

Back at the cottage, the three fairies put the final touches on everything. Chanyeol noticed something moving out of the corner of his eye and glanced towards the window to see Jongin in the distance. "He's coming!" He whisper shouted. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun instantly stopped what they were doing and took their places behind the kitchen table with Chanyeol. Jongin opened the door and the three jumped out startling the boy, "Happy Birthday Jongin!" They cried happily. Jongin smiled. "Aw you all are so sweet thank you!" He smiled at them. Kyungsoo brought out the cake he had made and Jongin hugged him. "You did this all for me? Thank you!" He thanked them. "We have one more gift!" Chanyeol said, and turned him around so he could see the regal ensemble they had crafted for him. "Oh wow it's wonderful! This is the best day! All of this and oh! Just wait until you meet him!" Jongin sighed happily. "HIM?!" The three fairies asked incredulously. "Yes!" Jongin beamed at them. "You've met some stranger?" Baekhyun asked gently. "Oh no! We've met before!" Jongin said. "Wait. You have?!" The three chorused again. Jongin smiled at their reactions, "Yes, once in a dream." He sighed dreamily. Baekhyun looked up at Chanyeol holding his hand, before glancing back at Kyungsoo... "He's in love..." Baekhyun sighed. "I know..." Chanyeol sighed. "This is terrible." Kyungsoo muttered. Jongin's smile fell and he gave him a questioning glance. "Why? I'm eighteen after all." He said. "It's not that..." Baekhyun started, then but his lip. "It's just..." Chanyeol tried to continue... Kyungsoo sighed, "Its just, you're already betrothed Jongin...since the day you were born..." he said. "To Prince Sehun." Jongin's eyes widened, "B-but how could I marry I prince?...I-I would have to be..." he trailed off... "Royalty." The three fairies finished for him. "But I'm-" Jongin tried to discredit what they had told him. "Yes you are." Baekhyun assured. Kyungsoo took his hands gently and said, "Prince Jongin, we are taking you back to your parents King Minseok and Prince Jongdae tonight." He explained. Jongin drew his hands back, "But...but I can't! He's coming here tonight! I promised i would meet him!" He said in protest. Chanyeol and Baekhyun looked at eachother before Baekhyun spoke up, "Jongin we're sorry but you must never see that man ever again." Jongin felt his heart drop to his stomach, "N-no.." he whispered desperately before running up to his room upstairs, letting his tears of heart break fall freely. The three fairies sighed, Chanyeol was the first to speak up, "And we thought he would be so happy..." They nodded solemnly and prepared to leave... Little did they know a certain crow was perched on the windowsill the entire time.


	4. The Return of the Prince

Back at the castle, the monarchs anxiously awaited the arrival of their beloved son. "No sign of him yet Minseok..." Jongdae sighed. "Well of course not, there's still a half an hour until the sun begins to set." Minseok soothed, setting aside his anxieties. A knock was heard and the monarchs turned around to see their neighboring monarchs King Yifan and Prince Junmyeon. "Any sign of Sehun or Jongin yet?" Junmyeon asked gently. "No not yet." Minseok replied, wrapping an arm around Jongdae's waist. Junmyeon sighed "Sehun should have been here already..." he mused. "Well we will leave you to it then..." Junmyeon said closing the door. Just then Junmyeon heard the grand doors in the foyer open, and him and Yifan peered over the landing atop the stairs to see who it was. When they saw it was Sehun, they quickly rushed downstairs. "Sehun! What took you so long? You worried us!" Junmyeon chided gently, "Come on now you need to get ready, you can meet your future husband like that." He said sweetly but sternly. "But I've already met him." Sehun smiled. Yifan and Junmyeon looked at each other bewildered, before turning back to their son, "You have?! Where?!" They cried incredulously. "Once in a dream!" He sighed. Yifan groaned, "You're too old for these games Sehun, stop it with such nonsens." He chastised. "It wasn't a dream father, I really did meet him." Sehun countered. "Prince Jongin?! Goodness we must tell King Minseok and Prince Jongdae!" Junmyeon said turning to ascend the grand staircase. "I never said it was Prince Jongin." Sehun said. "You most certainly did." Yifan said narrowing his eyes. "No, I said I met the man I'm going to marry. I don't know who he is, some peasant boy..." he said thoughtfully. "A peasant boy? You're going to marry a...Sehun you're joking right?" Yifan said, he glanced at Junmyeon, "He's joking right?" He asked again. "He sounds serious Yifan..." Junmyeon mumbled. Yifan sighed rubbing his temples, "Sehun. We both love you and we want you to be happy, but you cannot do this and simply give up the throne for a nobody." Yifan said sternly. "Now father...you're living in the past, of course I can marry him and still hold the throne!" Sehun said. "And because I'm still King, I command you to come to your senses." Yifan warned. "And marry the man I love." Sehun added. "Yes." Yifan said distracted by his thoughts. "Wait!" He called out. "Goodbye father!" Sehun called before running through the castle doors again. "Sehun! No stop! Yifan what are we going to tell them?!" Junmyeon asked worriedly. 

On the other side of the castle, the three fairies and Jongin stepped out of the carriage that they had ridden in to get to the castle. Jongin followed them, with downcast eyes and his heartbreak blossoming in his dark eyes. "Come now Jongin...ah I mean, your highness, let's get you inside..." Chanyeol said gently. Jongin nodded melancholically and followed them inside the castle, until they reached a set of doors. "These are your chambers, quickly inside your highness." Baekhyun said glancing around nervously. Jongin walked inside and sat down on the small and elegant stool that was placed in front of a vanity and mirror, he stared at his reflection, taking in his features and his surroundings. Chanyeol came up behind him and placed a crown on his head, and adjusted the silk bow that adorned the collar of the ensemble they had given him. "There...a perfect Prince...we'll leave you to collect your thoughts..." Chanyeol offered him a sad smile, and patted his shoulder gently before leaving with the other two, locking the door to ensure Jongin didn't leave, and nothing else came in. 

Jongin felt hot tears stinging his eyes and he bit his lip at he tried to suppress his heartbreak and his sobs. He buried his face in his hands and cried. A few minutes had passed and Jongin had calmed down enough to stop his tears, he noticed the faint glow of the fire place behind him, and he walked towards it. The flames began to shift oddly, and Jongin's eyebrows furrowed in confusion... just then the wall where the fireplace was, wasn't there anymore...bewildered Jongin peered inside, seeing there was a long spiral staircase illuminated by a faint green glow. He was curious and began to slowly approach the source of the light. The fairies had opened the chamber doors just in time to see Jongin disappearing into the newly revealed stairwell, they gasped, instantly running towards it but the wall reappeared.


	5. The Prophecy Fufilled

"Why did we leave him alone?!" Baekhyun cried, trying to push the wall open again. Kyungsoo drew his wand and opened the wall again with his magic, and the three quickly followed after him, calling his name. Jongin continued to walk towards the light, unable to pull himself away. Finally he reached a room that was completely empty, except for the lone spinning wheel that sat in the center of it. For some reason unbeknownst to him he felt compelled to touch the needle that protruded from the wheel. "Jongin! Don't touch anything!" He heard the voices of the fairies from down the stairwell. He glanced back to the wheel and stared at it. Suddenly a voice he had never heard before spoke, "Touch the spindle...Touch it I say!" Jongin turned and saw a tall figure clothed and extravagant black robes holding a staff. He gasped, terrified, he wanted to listen to the fairies, but the power coming over him was to much to ignore, and he thrust his finger onto the spindle, puncturing the pad of his finger. Instantly his body fell limp to the floor, and his eyes drew shut. The fairies reached the room and gasped as they saw the Prince on the floor, and Zitao standing over him...they were too late... Zitao sneered at them and cackled wickedly before vanishing in a cloud of green smoke. 

They all dropped to their knees beside the Prince. "Jongin!" They all cried. Chanyeol felt tears spill down his cheeks..."I should've stayed with him...I'll never forgive myself..." he cried feeling guilty. "We're all to blame!" Kyungsoo yelled, furious at himself for not thinking about every possible outcome. 

Down in the grand foyer King Minseok and Prince Jongdae sat on their respective thrones holding hands as they awaited the arrival of their son. Suddenly Prince Junmyeon approached him and spoke, "M-Minseok, there's something important I need to tell you." He said. "Not now Junmyeon." Minseok said. "But it's about Sehun..." he trailed off. "Oh yes! Where is he?" Minseok asked confused as to why he wasn't there. "That's what I'm telling you." Junmyeon persisted. "We'll send for him immediately." Minseok said turning back to the doors. "But..." Junmyeon was cut off by a fanfare of trumpets. The herald called out "The sun has set! Make ready to welcome your Prince!" The crowd of people outside of the castle cheered. 

The fairies heard the faint cheers of the people as they gently laid Jongin on his bed in his chambers. They dried their eyes and gathered their guilt. "Poor King Minseok and Prince Jongdae..." Chanyeol said. "They'll be heartbroken..." Baekhyun said leaning against him. "No they won't." Kyungsoo said. "What? Of course they will, they've been waiting for this for eighteen years only to have it ruined!" Baekhyun spat. "Not if they're alseep too." Kyungsoo said. The two caught on to what he meant. "Come on we must start immediately." He motioned for them to join him, shifting into his fairy form. Chanyeol and Baekhyun did the same, and the three split up and got to work on casting a spell over the kingdom to keep them asleep along with the prince. 

Just as Kyungsoo cast the spell over the monarchs, Junmyeon caught sight of him as his eyes began to close. "Kyungsoo..." he groaned. Kyungsoo flirted in front of him "Your highness?" He asked. "Sehun...he wants to marry a peasant boy..." he mumbled, sleep beginning to overtake him. "A peasant boy?...who is he? Where did he meet him?" Kyungsoo asked confused... Junmyeon nodded off "I dunno...some boy he met in a...dream..." his eyes slipped shut and he fell into a deep slumber along with everyone else. "A dream..." Kyungsoo mused, his eyes widened...Jongin! He and Jongin had met each other without know who the other was! It all made sense now! "Oh no" he mumbled to himself...Jongin had said the man he had met was going to meet him at the cottage...Sehun could be in danger! He had to go get the others.

Meanwhile in the woods, Sehun rode towards the cottage the handsome boy he'd fallen for told him about. He caught sight of the cottage, dismounted his horse and sprinted towards it. He knocked on the door..."Come in." He heard from inside. He quickly entered only to be seized by a tall figure in dark robes. "Well well well! I came to catch a peasant but I caught a Prince!" The figure sneered at him. "Away with him my pets! But gently! We have much in store for him!" Zitao growled, pushing Sehun towards his henchmen. By the time the Kyungsoo and the other fairies had gotten to the cottage, it was too late, and nothing was left except Prince Sehun's Cape...


	6. The Final Fight

The fairies stared at the cape strewn about on the floor, Chanyeol was quick to shift into human form and pick it up, clasping it around himself before shifting back to his fairy form. "Zitao..." Chanyeol growled. "He's got Prince Sehun." Baekhyun whisper yelled. "At the forbidden mountain... We can't go there...." he continued. "We can and we must." Kyungsoo said stone faced as he quickly motioned for them to follow him. 

Once they had arrived at the mountain, they flew up to one of the castle windows and looked inside to see Zitao. He was celebrating his success with his henchmen, joyously laughing and cheering. He turned to the crow on his shoulder and sighed happily. "How awful it is that Prince Sehun can't join us in celebrating! Come we should visit him in the dungeons and cheer him up!" He said in a sickly sweet voice. The crow cawed on his shoulder and Zitao made his way down to the dungeons. 

After he had left, the three fairies entered the castle undetected, and silently followed after Zitao, making sure to conceal themselves. There they saw the prince chained to the wall with is head hung low. Zitao spoke, "Oh come now, prince Phillip. Why so melancholy? A wondrous future lies before you. You, the destined hero of a charming fairy tale come true." He said in a false sweet voice. Sehun glared at him and scoffed. Zitao chuckled and waved his staff before him, causing a vision to appear. "Behold, King Minseok's castle, and there topmost tower, dreaming of his true love, there lies the Prince Jongin. But see the way of fate. Why, it's the same peasant boy, who won the heart of our noble prince just hours earlier. He is indeed most handsome and fair. Soft and silken hair, lips that shame the purest pinkest rose. In ageless sleep he finds repose. The years roll by, but a hundred years to a steadfast heart are akin a day. And now, the gates of the dungeon part, and the prince is free to go his way. Off he rides on his noble steed..." Zitao tells the Prophecy as he shows Sehun the images of the story being told. "... a valiant figure, straight and tall, to wake his love with love's first kiss, and prove that true love conquers all." Zitao sighed and smiled falsely. "How sweet." He sneered, Sehun struggled in the chains. Zitao laughed and turned to the crow on his shoulder, "Come my pet let us leave our dear prince to these oh so happy thoughts." He snickered as he left the dungeons.

Quickly as soon as Zitao had left the dungeons and locked the door, the three fairies shifted into their human forms and unlocked the chains that bound the Prince to the wall with the wave of their wands. Sehun opened his mouth to speak, but Kyungsoo shushed him. "No time to explain! You must go!" He said. Sehun nodded, and turned to leave, but Chanyeol grabbed his shoulder and said, "Wait, Prince Sehun. The road to true love may be blocked by many more dangers, which you alone will have to face. So protect yourself with this enchanted shield of virtue and this mighty sword of truth. For these weapons of righteousness will triumph over evil." He spoke as he handed the Prince the two items. Sehun turned them over in his hands in awe. "Now go!" The three fairies yelled, Sehun nodded and took off out the window they had opened up for him. They had brought his horse to the castle, and seeing this he sprinted towards it, quickly mounting it. Zitao saw him ride away. Enraged he growled, "NO! NO!" He yelled. His eyes flowed a bright shade of green as he raised his staff saying, "A forest of thorn shall be his tomb. Born through the skies on a fog of doom. Now go with the curse and serve me well, around their castle cast my spell!" He shouted, thrusting his staff in the air. Lightning struck and thunder boomed, and Zitao laughed. 

Upon arriving at the castle, Prince Sehun was halted by a coarse thicket of thorns and brambles that blocked every conceivable pathway into the castle. Quickly he drew the sword he was given and began to swing at the obstacle that had been placed before him. He had made a sizable dent in the coarse thicket when Zitao saw through his overseeing visions how the Prince was getting past what he thought would easily stop him. Fuming he smirked to himself...and instantly appeared in front of Sehun as he made the final cut through the thicket. "Now shall you deal with me, old prince, and all the powers of hell!" Zitao yelled menacingly, as he shifted into a massive dragon. Zitao approached him, spitting fire in his direction. Sehun saw he truly had no shot at fighting the beast before him. However an idea struck him as he looked at the sword in his hand...He gripped it then sprinted towards the dragon and thrust it into its heart. It roared in pain before bursting into multiple beams of light and dissipating. No force of evil stood in his way now. The three fairies appeared next to him and quickly gestured him towards the castle...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh this was also really really fun to write! I hope you all enjoyed it! I'll probably be starting another soon, and I should be starting the fantasy Au series for BTS, GOT7 and NCT soon! Also I have started a new tumblr for you guys to request minifics/ one shots/ drabbles/ imagines/ ships/ and mood boards. The user name is binggeulbinggeul-round my inbox is currently empty so head on over there and give me some stuff to occupy me this summer! Thank you so much for the love and support!~

The three fairies guided him through the castle, and up to Jongin's chambers where he lay. Sehun stared at the gorgeous sleeping boy in awe, unmoving. The three fairies looked on from the hallway... Slowly Sehun approached the bed, and knelt down by Jongin's side. He took in his beauty, from his full pink lips, to the long eyelashes that so delicately fell upon the prince's cheeks. Gently brushing the prince's bangs away from his face, Sehun gently placed a kiss upon Jongin's lips. As he pulled away the sleeping prince began to wake, and his chocolate brown eyes fluttered open. Confused, Jongin furrowed his brows...but then smiled. 

All around the castle, people began to awaken. From the servants to the guards to the townspeople outside the castle, slowly but surely Zitao's curse was lifted. The monarchs were pulled from their slumbers, unaware of what had happened. King Minseok turned to Prince Junmyeon and quirked an eyebrow at him, "Junmyeon...were you saying something?" He asked. Junmyon's eyes widened "A-ah yes...you see-" he was interrupted by trumpets playing. All four of the monarchs turned their heads to the grand staircase where they saw the two princes Jongin and Sehun. King Minseok and Prince Jongdae immediately bolted up from their thrones and looked at each other before running to greet their son the had been separated from for so long. Smiling brightly Jongin hugged his parents and greeted them with a bow. The smiled with tears in their eyes. Prince Junmyeon and King Yifan were the next to join them at the foot of the staircase. "But Sehun...I thought you said you wanted to marry a peasant boy?" Junmyeon asked confused. Sehun explained how they had met each other in the woods the day prior without knowing who the other was. The monarchs sighed in relief, seeing that everything had all worked out, and their heirs would soon be wedded. 

The three fairies looked on from one of the balconies in awe as they watched the two princes waltz together. Baekhyun laid his head on Chanyeol's shoulder and sighed dreamily. "I love happy endings." He breathed. Chanyeol smiled and kissed the top of his head..."Me too."


End file.
